nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Liang
Liang「リャン Ryan」is a supporting character of the Nanbaka Web Manga and anime. He is a former member of the Chinese MafiaNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 86 and an inmate of Nanba Prison, where he is held in cell 8 of building 5. Appearance Liang's Full Appearance.png|Full appearance Liang stands at average height and is noted for his somewhat androgynous appearance.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 158 He has pale skin and sharp, dark pink eyes outlined with pink makeup, as well as thin eyebrows.‌‌ Three pink dots are painted vertically on the center of his forehead, and his nails are also pink. His hair is black and reaches his lower back, worn tied in a thin braid which splits into two just over halfway down; prior to his imprisonment in‌ Nanba, he habitually wore his hair in ponytails.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 86 His ID number, 2, is tattooed in pink on his right shoulder.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 43 He also wears long, green earrings. Liang wears a rather oversized, red inmates' jumpsuit which is fastened at the collar with a green ribbon. His footwear consists of a pair of plain black shoes reminiscent of traditional kung fu shoes. His ID badge is pinned to the left side of his chest. Personality Liang is initially a rather cold and irritable individual who can be easily provoked. Strict and unfriendly, he is quick to bear grudges against others and considers anyone who can defeat him to be a rival until he can surpass them.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 16 He originally prioritizes training over anything else, including his own health and happiness; he admits that he sees even the act of eating food as merely an aid for his consistent training regiment, displaying his rigid and uptight personality.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 43 However, following his defeat against Rock during the New‌ Year’s Tournament, Liang mellows out somewhat and develops a warmer, friendlier temperament, showing great kindness and trust even towards those he doesn't know well.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 81 Liang is shown to be ambitious and prideful, possessing a great amount of confidence in his abilities. He is quick to attempt to prove or challenge his strength and will go to great lengths to improve it to the extent that it borders on an obsession. He quickly becomes excited at the thought of fighting a strong opponent and refuses to back down from a challenge to the point of stubbornness and recklessness.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 151 He has been disciplined in his training since childhood, believing strength to be a sign of masculinity; similarly, he believes women to be inherently weaker than men and is irritated by the fact that he is regularly mistaken for one.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 158 He regards his accomplishments as proof of his strength and improvements and becomes significantly disheartened when he feels his strength is lacking.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 82 Background Liang was a student of a martial arts temple and was a talented martial artist. At some point, he witnessed his Sensei being assaulted by mafia leader Hachiman and attempted to protect him, ordering Hachiman to leave. The latter refused and attempted to wager Liang's services in exchange for the Sensei's, threatening to kill him, his students and destroy the temple if he wasn't handed over. Despite Liang's protests, his Sensei ordered him to obey Hachiman in order to save the temple; demoralized, Liang eventually accompanied Hachiman and became a member of the Chinese Mafia. Liang routinely refused to kill his targets, instead requesting a sleeping drug from the chemist Qi and sparing his victims after knocking them out.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 86 He continued to do so despite Qi's frequent warnings and Hachiman eventually discovered his deception, subsequently massacring all the people Liang had spared before brutally torturing him and producing his mangled body before Qi as a reminder of what happens to those who disobey him. Despite Hachiman's plans to assassinate Liang, the mafia was shut down shortly after allowing him to survive.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 87 He was imprisoned in Yonsen, where he lived in fear of Enki's brutal treatment of inmatesNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 75 and was unknowingly put on a list for human organ trafficking;Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 115 however, the prison was eventually shut down and Liang was transferred to Nanba. Plot Part One The New Year's Tournament Arc Liang's cell is chosen to represent building five in the New Year's Tournament.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 15 He participates in the second round alongside Inori, pitted against Rock and Yamato; he quickly attacks and disarms Rock, mocking his poor defense. He states that he wants revenge against him for defeating him in the past, and that if his building wins he will have a training ground built in the prison. He proceeds to ask Rock what he would claim as a prize and is surprised when Rock asserts that he wants a stone oven for building thirteen's kitchen. Mocking his goal, Liang continues attacking Rock but, angering him with his words, is quickly defeated, destroying his team's daruma in the process.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 16 Part Two Following Liang's defeat, he performs extra training within his cell in the hopes of becoming stronger. While training, he is summoned by Inori to building thirteen, where Rock invites him to share a pizza baked in the new stone oven. Liang is initially reluctant but, after being pressed by Rock and Jyugo, eventually tries a slice and, to his surprise, enjoys it.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 43 Shortly after, Shiro provides him with traditional Chinese food which makes him feel nostalgic; he admits he has never taken the time to enjoy food, and thanks Rock for sharing his prize with him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 44 Later, he joins the rest of his building in Uno's recreation room, where he provides Rock with traditional Chinese snacks in exchange for the pizza. Building 5 Arc Liang is joined by Rock for training in building five, where they discuss Upa's qigong capabilities and Qi's habitual laziness; he proceeds to argue with Upa over which one of them should be able to spar with Samon that afternoon.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 64 Rock ends up doing so instead, and Liang watches as Samon easily defeats him; he and Upa then discuss Samon's strength and his strange tendencies to hold back when fighting Hajime. Later, Liang teaches some martial arts to Tsukumo.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 65 Sometime after, he and Upa end up trapped in the Gogyousan Underground Prison while Qi joins the side of their captor. Liang makes an effort to fight the traitors but proves useless against them, and is forced to watch as Enki attacks and defeats Samon in front of him. He spends some time feeling hopeless, ashamed of his inadequate abilities.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 82 They are eventually joined by Jyugo, Uno, and Nico, who explain that they came to building five to investigate a talisman responsible for changing Rock and Yamato's behavior. As the inmates watch the patrolling Jiang Shi dolls,Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 74 Jyugo removes their handcuffs and Liang and Upa explain that they were imprisoned by Enki, a former prison guard who was fired and imprisoned for killing an inmate. Despite Liang's claims that escape is impossible, Jyugo manages to unlock the cell door, allowing them to escape.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 75 He makes his way through the underground prison with the other inmates, and listens as Uno suggests rescuing the imprisoned supervisors to make their way out. As they make their plans, they are interrupted by Honey who is locked elsewhere and shouting to be released; Liang is forced to hit him until he stops yelling. After hearing what happened to Honey and Trois, they finalize their plans, deciding to attempt to escape by rescuing the guards; approving their plans, Liang warns them that they must move fast to avoid being killed by Enki and the inmates begin to make their move.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 78 As they make their way through the prison, Liang destroys a patrolling Jiang Shi doll but warns that he will be unable to destroy all of them.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 79 The group is later confronted with a large hoard of the dolls, which chase them until they reach an unused filing room where they take cover. As it becomes quieter outside, they continue their journey and Liang points out that there should be an entrance to the next level of the underground prison nearby; before they can reach it, he is attacked by Rokuriki who is possessed with an attack charm.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 81 Liang explains the charm's purpose and deduces that the Taoist must be Enki. he proceeds to fight Rokuriki but has difficulty dodging his Rokukakukou and is eventually assisted by Upa, who scolds him for losing focus. Conceding to Upa, Liang tells Uno to take the rest of the inmates to the next level and leave them behind to fight Rokuriki; once they leave, Liang locks the entrance behind them. He ignores their protests and tells Jyguo that as he removed their handcuffs, he can help the others reach their goal. While Jyugo is unconvinced at his helpfulness, Liang continues to reassure him until the rest of the inmates leave him behind. As they leave, Upa questions Liang's trust in Jyugo and Liang explains that Jyguo could easily free the supervisors without having to defeat Enki. As Upa agrees with his points, he notes that someone else is present.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 81 As Hachiman emerges from nearby, Liang recalls a conversation with Rock he had about Jyugo, his failed attempts to defeat the traitors and Jyugo's act of rescuing him despite his uselessness. Grateful for his actions, he tells Hachiman that they will be opponentsNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 82 and asks what his purpose is. Hachiman states that he plans to kill him, Upa and the rest of the inmates; hearing this, Liang and Upa destroy the entrance to the next level. Irritated, Hachiman orders Rokuriki to kill the two but Liang succeeds in dodging his blades and defeating him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 83 His actions irritate Hachiman, who reminds the two of his views of strong and weak people and asserts that they are merely his tools, angering Liang as Upa attacks. As Upa challenges Hachiman to a battle, Nico appears, much to Liang's surprise.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 85 Liang is forced to save Nico and Upa from Hachiman's attack and distracts Hachiman while Nico is hidden. Despite this, Nico eventually reappears to fight Hachiman, being immune to his poison but no physical match or him. Liang eventually has to push him out the way of Hachiman's hammer, explaining that it will explode when hit; as he does, he is attacked by Rokuriki who uses a qigong technique. He then watches as Hachiman chokes Nico, whose personality changes to become dangerous and psychotic;Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 88 with Upa's help, he removes the attack charm from Rokuriki to prevent him from attacking Nico.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 90 Sometime later, Qi appears and defeats Nico, his presence angering Liang and Upa; however, moments later, Qi injects Hachiman with poison and proceeds to talk to the two of them; Liang remains largely silent throughout the conversation. Hachiman soon emerges once again, the poison unsuccessful. However, Liang helps Upa distract him, allowing Qi to poison him to unconsciousness.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 91 As Qi treats Nico's wound, Liang listens to Upa explain that he believes people other than Enki to be involved in their situation; he then proceeds to attempt to awaken Rokuriki in order to gain information. After failing to do so, they begin to make their way out of the Underground.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 92 Later, Liang and the others nearly encounter Enki and Inori, who have discovered their escape. Trivia *"Liang" means "two" in Mandarin, referencing his inmate number, 02. *According to his character card; **He likes strong people, wonton, and ketchup. **He dislikes weak people, coconut milk and being called "Pretty like a woman.". **His hobbies include muscle training and gazing at rivers. *Liang is bad at interacting with women due to having little to no experience in doing so.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 158 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inmates Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 5 Category:Cell 8